


Something More than Sisters

by Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)



Series: More Than Sisters [2]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aviendha has loved Elayne since shortly after they met. Once the first-sister bond settles on them, she can no longer hide that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More than Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mehuric](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mehuric).



> This is a requested work. As my fiance, Mehuric, as been reading The Wheel of Time aloud to me, he discovered his OTP of Elayne/Aviendha, and asked me to write something of it for him.

"Mother's milk in a cup!"

At Elayne's exclamation, Aviendha looked up from the belt knife she was sharpening, looking for what had made her first-sister swear this time. She was not very good at swearing in the wetlander fashion, and she knew it - which was why she only did it when they were in private, and then only when she was past the end of her patience. Lately, as her pregnancy had begun to seize her emotions, that point was coming more and more often. "What is it, Elayne?"

Elayne turned from the table covered in ter'angreal and met Aviendha's concerned look with a guilty one of her own. "I'm sorry, Aviendha. I just got frustrated is all. I'm trying to study these _ter'angreal_ , but every time I manage to embrace _saidar_ , it slips away from me again." Elayne glowered at the varied items on the table before continuing, as if they were the source of her failure. "These shifting moods are becoming more and more troublesome, as I cannot trust from one moment to the next if I am going to want to cry or to curse."

Aviendha smiled; she'd heard all this before, and was certain to again as her friend and sister's pregnancy continued. It was still early yet - most people would not know that Elayne was with child if they looked at her. There were months yet before the babes were to be born, and Elayne's complaints of moodiness would certainly get worse before the end.

"Would you like help with the _ter'angreal_ , sister?" Aviendha wiped the knife blade and put it back into the sheathe at her belt. "I like working with them, even if we among the Aiel do not often have use of such objects."

Elayne smiled at the Aiel woman, amazed once again at her good fortune to have such a one as a friend, a sister, and - eventually - a sister-wife to Rand al'Thor. "No, I think I'm done with them for now. I do wish I could feel _saidar_ for a time, however." At Aviendha's knowing grin, Elayne rolled her eyes. "Not just because of the obvious reasons. My moods are far more stable when I'm filled with the Power."

Aviendha stood, nearly wiping her hands on her skirt before realizing that she was wearing the soft wetlander garb that Elayne had given her. Grimacing, she went to the wash stand to rinse her hands and wipe them properly on a bit of toweling. The Wise Ones would certainly be displeased if they saw how readily she put on the wetlander clothing! Why, if Aviendha was sitting down, no one would realize that she was Aiel at all, at least not at first glance. A soft gasp from behind her caught Aviendha's attention again. Whirling around, hand going to her belt knife and embracing the Source, Aviendha searched the room for any signs of threat.

Laughter bubbled out of Elayne, the light of _saidar_ surrounding her. "It is all right, Aviendha. I just managed to embrace the Source after I'd all but given up on trying." A tiny flick of air behind Aviendha's neck proved Elayne's jovial mood just as the glow around her proclaimed her success at holding the Power.

Well, two could play at that. Aviendha wove simple flows of air to tickle Elayne in turn, but only enough to make her laugh so prettily - she did not wish to distract her so much that she lost her hold on the Power again. Elayne redoubled her efforts and soon Aviendha was struggling to hold the Power, herself.

The two women, different in so many varied ways, but each in love with the same man and both utterly devoted to the other, basked in the simple joy of this play. Aviendha had loved Elayne for longer than she would like to admit. Longer than she had love Rand al'Thor. It was simple friendship, at first, but as she watched the self-possessed woman all those months ago in the Stone of Tear, it became something more. She had pushed her feelings down because it was obvious that Elayne had wanted Rand al'Thor, and then Aviendha had promised Egwene that she would keep Rand al'Thor safe for Elayne.

She had almost succeeded at that last point. Until she had fallen in love with him, too. She managed to hold it at bay for as long as she could, until that day she made her first gateway and tried to run from him. Only she had not succeeded at that, either. He followed her and caught her, and she resolved to stop running from her future. She bedded him, but it would be months more before she was together with Elayne again - and many more months after that before she would make her feelings known. Aviendha was still not sure if she would have ever confessed her feelings for Elayne if they had not become first-sisters. It was that ritual and Power-wrought connection that had ultimately forced her hand, when Aviendha's feelings were laid bare for Elayne to witness and feel.

Elayne felt the slackening of the tickling from the fingers of air that Aviendha had been tormenting her with and looked up into her sister's face. Aviendha's eyes showed a little of her thoughts, the sister-bond echoing enough of her emotions to let Elayne fill in the gaps. Without a word, Elayne stood and walked the few paces to stand before Aviendha, reaching up to press her fingers against the Aiel woman's cheek. Aviendha's eyes fluttered closed as she covered Elayne's hand with her own.

A gentle flow of air pressed against the back of Aviendha's head, moving her until she was within reach for Elayne to stretch up and kiss her softly at first and then deeper. Aviendha kept her hands still, weaving fingers of air to thread through Elayne's hair, down her neck, and finally trail around and down her throat to the neckline of her bodice. Aviendha squeaked slightly when she felt the buttons of her wetlander dress unfastening down her back, though Elayne was still seemingly intent on the kiss that she had started.

Elayne was very skilled with the Power, able to split her flows many ways. Without breaking the kiss with Aviendha, she wove a ward against eavesdropping around the room, undressed Aviendha with all the skill of their ladies' maids, and kept Aviendha's head within easy reach. Only when silk gown was gone from Aviendha, and she stood clad in only her smallclothes, did Elayne break the kiss and step back with a mischievous smile. "Your turn, sister." She turned her back toward Aviendha, looking over her shoulder with hooded, inviting eyes.

Grinning, Aviendha folded her arms beneath her breasts and focused on the precise weaves to match Elayne's actions, the buttons on the dress coming open with a soft, steady _pop-pop-pop_. Aviendha had less experience with these wetlander gowns, and Elayne's ended up in a heap on the floor, the slighter woman's smallclothes joining the dress. Once Elayne was standing naked before Aviendha, she turned and quickly divested the last remaining garments from the taller woman and walked to the cushions in front of the wide fireplace.

Aviendha followed Elayne, amusement and desire twining in her. Around others, Elayne was so very reserved and proper by her own people's customs. In private, she tried very hard to do what she thought the Aiel way would be, as if she needed to impress Aviendha. Foolish woman. As if Aviendha could be more impressed with the woman she had chosen as her first-sister! But she did not protest when Elayne stretched herself on the cushions before the hearth. This gave Aviendha both the chance to stay warmer with no clothes on and the ability to look at Elayne's body, the firelight shining and flickering over the curves and valleys of the pale woman's form. Elayne still held the Power, the light of _saidar_ still enveloping her. Good, that would make this all the more effective for the heightened senses that the Power gave.

Aviendha mixed air and a tiny bit of fire, making a flow that would heat the skin it touched, but not burn. Elayne gave a most satisfying moan as the flows began to stroke down her body, crisscrossing her chest and circling her nipples before sweeping down her belly and over her hips. The flows spiraled around Elayne's legs, moving from top to bottom and back again, while Aviendha bent her head to catch Elayne's parted lips in another kiss. The bond they shared was not like the one they both had with Rand al'Thor - they could both mask that bond, first of all, and that was far more intense than the sister bond. But they still felt echoes of each other, and right now Aviendha was feeling a little drunk on the ghosts of sensation she could feel from Elayne.

"Please, Aviendha..." Elayne's whisper sounded as if she were a little tipsy, herself. Aviendha did not stop the flows of air and fire, instead tying off the weave and letting it continue to stoke the fire in Elayne as she moved her hands to cup the smaller woman's face. Soon, it was not only the heat of flows of Power, but also that of Aviendha's hands that traced other patterns over Elayne's skin. Elayne finally tangled her hands in Aviendha's hair, not letting go of the Power, but no longer willing to forgo physical touch.

Breaking the kiss so that she could look down at Elayne's strong, lithe body, Aviendha spoke in a whisper that she knew the other woman would hear. "We are the most perfect of lovers, are we not, Elayne? We each know precisely what the other will enjoy, and there is such little need for words between us." Aviendha turned her head slightly to press a kiss to the inside of Elayne's wrist. The other woman moaned and writhed under Aviendha's hands and Power flows, not answering in words but their bond echoed endless love and waves of pleasure, so Aviendha knew that Elayne agreed with her.

When Elayne finally cried out, her body spasming beneath Aviendha's, the glow of _saidar_ winked out from around her and the ward against eavesdropping vanished. Aviendha smiled, stretching her body along Elayne's so that she could hold her close and keep her warm. After a time, she would put her own ward in place and let Elayne do as she wished with Power or hands or both, but for now this was enough.


End file.
